Presently public places, such as restaurants, make available to the consumers dispensers of tissue paper items such as table napkins, towels or sanitary paper.
In general, a napkin dispenser is made up of a substantially parallelipipedic open-ended case including a front panel fitted with a transverse slot through which the napkins are extracted. The napkins are assembled as a pack inside the dispenser either in a mere juxtaposed manner or independently of each other or interleafed with each other.
The dispensers can be set down flat or vertically against a wall.
The dispenser size interacts with the size of the corridor/aisle of the premises. In particular the dispenser if made small must be reloaded frequently. The supplier of such dispensers always attempts providing his clients with designs suitable for their purposes, however he also must take into account the consequent large number of designs entailing management costs and the costs of manufacture. Moreover, these dispensers require a bulky storage space.
Accordingly, a dispenser of which the dimensions may be freely selected without entailing excessive costs is desirable.